Insanity
by Brooklyn'sGurl
Summary: This is Brooklyn's point of view of the last few episodes. I haven't seen the episodes so most of this is made up. R&R please!
1. The first loss

Ch. 1 The first loss

"Now Zeus! King of Darkness!"

"Dranzer! Volcanic Emission!"

Mine and Kai's voices rang out as our beyblades crashed together, sending sparks everywhere. Our bitbeasts appeared above the beystaidium, attacking each other viciously.

Kai and I panted as we watched the battle. We ignored the stinging cuts on our faces and hands. We were both battle worn and tired, but we raged on, our hatred toward each other the only thing keeping us going.

We called on our strongest attacks and braced ourselves for the final blow. So much energy was being created that it shook the foundation of our world.

I was terrified, not of losing, but of Kai. His determination had stopped some of my most strongest attacks. His eyes were full of hatred and rage. It was clear he was not going to give up until he beat me. His friends cheered him on from the sidelines.

That was another thing that scared me. When Kai was in fear of losing, his friends always came to the rescue with their encouraging words. I never got that. My friends didn't cheer. They didn't even watch. They were too used to me wining that they always believed I would win, and they were right. I had never lost a match, until that day.

I really could have used the encouragement that Kai had on that day.

Our beyblades clashed together one finale time. Bright light emitted from our blades. The explosion was so big. It threw Kai and me against the wall behind us.

When the dust cleared the chairperson, Mr. Dickinson, came over to the beystaidem to announce the winner. Mr. D. looked at the stadium, and made the announcement.

I stood there, completely flabbergasted. I, the unbeatable Brooklyn, had lost.

Kai gave me his smug smile, then walked back to his excited team. I slumped back to my team, who looked very disappointed in me. I went and sat down on the corner of the bench, away from my team members.

"You need to train more. How do you ever expect to beat me with your skill level?"

I looked up to find Kai smiling smugly at me. He mocked me for five minutes until I finally lost control.

"Just leave me alone! Haven't you humiliated me enough!" I yelled out at him

Kai looked confused, and angry. His face started to fade into another. I paled. I had said that to my coach, Hiro.

"Brooklyn, what's gotten into you?" he said angrily

I just looked down at the floor. That one loss was making me lose my mind. . .


	2. Hole in the wall, and the match against ...

Ch. 2 Hole in the wall, and the match against the world champ.

I lay in my bed, tossing and turning. I wasn't sleeping, I couldn't. I was trying to figure out how I lost, but all I came up with was Kai's team. I sat up. I hated losing, and I hated Kai. Losing to Kai was the most humiliating thing in my life!

I grabbed my beyblade and launched it at the wall. It smashed right through into Garlands room. He snapped awake just to see another hole being blown in his wall. I kept launching, pretending the wall was Kai. My frown turned into a smile. I had found out how to beat the Bladebreakers!

They would be powerless against this one move! Now all I had to do was convince Boris to let me blade in the tie breaker match. That would be the hard part. I thought Boris had lost all his faith in my skills. Oh well, I'd have to convince him tomorrow. I snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep.

"Okay, it's decided. Brooklyn will battle Tyson in the final round." Boris anounced

Inside I was jumping with joy. Boris had given me one more chance. My team mates stared at Boris in disbelief. They thought that if I couldn't beat Kai, there was no way I could beat Tyson. But Boris held firm with his decision. I stepped up to the beystaidem. Tyson was there waiting for me.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson from Kai, so I'll have to give you another class." Tyson mocked

"Tough words for someone who's about to lose." I spat back

Tyson shot an angry glare at me, and held up his launcher. I smiled my annoyingly smug/cheerful smile, and held up mine.

"3. . . 2. . . 1!" the beyblade announcer declared

"Let it rip!" the announcer, Tyson, and I said in union.

Tyson wasted no time on calling out his bit beast.

"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

My blade dogged and attacked Tyson from behind.

"Now Zeus! King of Darkness!" I shouted

Black lightning went everywhere when Zeus came out. The people in the stands screamed their heads off.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled

"Go Zeus!" I screamed

Colors swirled together, an aching pain went into my back, and my head started to spin. Zeus collided with Dragoon, and a bright light emitted from the two.

When it cleared, the two bitbeasts, Tyson, his team and mine, were floating up in the air. Then, like they were being pulled into a black hole, lunged into my mind through my fore head. The audience gasped. I screamed in pain, collapsed, and blanked out.


	3. Inside the mind of me

Ch. 3 Inside the mind of me.

I opened my eyes and thought that I was dreaming. I was floating below the city, no, the city was rising towards a black hole.

"Where am I?" my thoughts echoed through out the world

"This is your mind." came Zeus's hallow voice

"My mind?" I repeated

Through my clouded eyes, I could see the city start to be sucked in by the black hole. Right before it did, I heard three voices.

"Hey, want to have a bey match?" asked the first voice

I flinched. That voice belonged to Tyson when he was younger.

"No! Because then you'll ditch me like everyone else!" that was my younger voice

I looked up just to see the younger version of me walk away from the young Tyson. A memorie I had long forgotten. Then the third voice spoke.

"Your such a loser! No one likes you! Who would want to be a friend to a dork like you!" it said mockingly

". . ."

"Speechless eh? Or maybe you just don't know how to talk!" it spat at the silent answer

I looked up to see a gang of bullies picking on the younger version of me. Maybe that's why I don't like people.

"Here maybe this will bring some words to your mouth!" The leader of the bullies punched me right in the face

A swelling pain went to the spot on my face where the bully had hit my younger form. I gingerly touched it to find that it was bleeding. I looked up again to find my younger self bleeding from the same spot, but he had his head turned down.

"Leave. . ."

He slowly started lifting his head.

"me. . ."

His head was half way up now.

" alone!" He finally yelled bringing his face up to meet the bully's

Anger and hatred escaped from his back and started flowing into a shape. The same thing was happening to me. His teeth grew long and sharp, mine too. Our finger nails grew into claws. The black hatred on our backs had turned into black wings, and our eyes shone fierce with hatred.

"You should be running." my younger self said with an evil grin

The bullies turned on there heels and ran. I just noticed who the leader of the bullies was. Tyson, the one who had just tried to be friends with me a day earlier.

I started shaking with anger. When I found him, he was going to pay. Right now, I had to find someone.

I floated threw the depths of my mind, looking for someone.

Then I saw Garland trying to find some sign of life.

"Hey Garland! Over here!" I called

Garland turned around and stared at me.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" he asked

I looked at him with hurt and confusion.

"Garland, it's me, Brooklyn."

"Your not Brooklyn! You don't look a thing like Brooklyn! Leave me alone!" with that he turned away from me

I stared after him for a long time. Did I really look that different? Yes that must be it! He didn't recognize me. I looked around again, and ran into Max. When he saw me he literally shrieked in terror.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked in a panic

"Cool off! It's me, Brooklyn. Don't you recognize me?" I asked

Max peered at me.

"You look like him, but you don't sound like him! Your not Brooklyn!" Max turned and ran

Great. Now I didn't sound like myself. What next? Just then Ming-Ming came around the corner. I flew up to her. She had to recognize me. She looked at me oddly.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Ming-Ming not you too! It's me, Brooklyn." I was getting tired of saying that sentence

"Your not Brooklyn!" I was getting tired of that answer, too. "You don't look, sound, or act anything like him!"

She ran away, too. I sat down on the ground and tried to fight back the tears, but failed miserably. I sat there and cried for the longest time. Until I heard Tyson walk over to me. I looked up at him with glaring eyes.

"We haven't finished our match, Brooklyn." He said

"So you actually recognize me?" I asked, hatred still lingering in my voice

"Yeah, it's easy to tell who you are with that ugly face of your's." He said holding up his launcher

I glared even harder at him, and launched my blade. So did he. A fierce battle raged in my head, Dragoon against Zeus, Dragon against Shadow, Wind against Dark, Tyson against Me. While Zeus and Dragoon fought over head, me and Tyson fought against each other. Every time Zeus received a blow from Dragoon, I received one from Tyson. The same happened when Zeus hit Dragoon.

"I'll not lose again!" I shouted "I can't lose!"

"Reality check, Brooklyn. You will lose!" Tyson yelled over our blade's din


	4. Unlikely friends

Ch. 4 Unlikely friends

I started rambling on about how Tyson didn't have his friends to back him up now. I told him that if he needed the support of others, then he was weak.

"Your just jealous because you don't have any friends." He replied

"I don't need friends, at least I don't need them to beat you!"

My blade attacked Tyson's and sent him flying threw a wreaked building. Tyson came right back up again.

"The person with no friends has no advantage over the weak with friends. You need friends to support you if you want to succeed. I tried to be your friend but you wouldn't let me."

"You tried but I didn't let you, and I was right not to because you turned out to be the worst person in the world!" I attacked again

Tyson countered my attack.

"I know what I did the next day was wrong, and I'm sorry! Give me a second chance!" Tyson pleaded

It made me angry to hear Tyson say that. He didn't mean it. As soon as I would let down my guard, he would hurt me again.

I was torn two ways. One part of me told me that Tyson was lying. The other said that I should trust him. I held my head and shook with confusion.

"Brooklyn. . ." Tyson soothed

"No!" I yelled suddenly snatching my head up

I concentrated all my anger into my hand.

"I won't waste myself on you!" I lunged at Tyson with my claws, and nailed him right in the chest. All that concentrated anger rushed out and attacked him with deadly blows of darkness."

Tyson shielded his face from the snake like darkness. It hurt a lot, but he stood strong.

All my energy had been put into that attack. I staggered a bit, my vision clouding every second. I fell forward. I expected to hit the hard ground, but instead, Tyson caught me before I fell.

"Brooklyn? Are you okay?" Tyson asked

I almost flinched. He actually cared for me. After all I did to him he was still trying to be my friend.

"Brooklyn?" Tyson asked again

"I'm fine." I replied with a smile (Yes a smile)

Tyson looked surprised for a minute, then he smiled. I had accepted him as a friend. I'd given him another chance.

"So? You still have enough energy to battle?" Tyson asked me

"More then enough." I replied

I floated away from Tyson, and started concentrating all my energy into one final attack. Tyson was doing the same. Our blades and bitbeasts collided. White light shone everywhere. It uncovered my mind from the darkness, and a new light shone there.


End file.
